Mightyena's Pack
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: A journey towards justice.
1. Chapter 1

Mightyena roared and the mighty Heracross was startled to no end. The big bug ran off and tossed one of his cronies into his place to try to finish off the ferocious dark-type. Little did Heracross know that sending out Talonflame in his stead was a bad idea. Talonflame took immense damage from the floating rocks in the area, losing its ability for speedy aerial maneuvers.

Heracross was stunned by the strategy. "What is this battle style?" he said bewildered. "It's seems so unorthodox, yet it somehow works!"

Talonflame tried using Flare Blitz to take down Mightyena, but the big dog had an ace up its fur-covered sleeve. Talonflame struck not Mightyena, but rather an illusionary clone. Mightyena then pounced atop the confused bird and depleted its remaining energy with a shocking Thunder Fang.

Heracross groan anxiously and reentered the fight. All his team members were done for and Mightyena still had a squad of three. "How?" asked the stag beetle.

"It's because you don't know how to use your Pokemon," announced Mightyena heroically. "Banning all forms of evasion and stat passing was your downfall. As you can see, my team is looking pretty crisp and hefty."

Herocross knelt down and lowered its pointy head. "I concede. Your moves are just too funky fresh for me and my team…"

Mightyena ran up to Heracross and landed a flaming chomp, burning the bug-type immensely. "You won't get off the hook that easily…" Mightyena said as it traded places with the deal-sealer.

Wailord made his way onto the field and bellowed deeply. "So this is the gang of punks from the illegal labs, eh?" He said with anger in his beady little eyes flaring up.

Mightyena nodded. "No love. Just individual values crafted by the computers they use over there. Something so evil deserves a righteous death."

Mimikyu toddled over to Mightyena and shivered. "Do they really deserve this, Pack Leader?" he asked shyly.

"Why, of course. Every idiot knows that someone who cheats at a serious battle such as this is worse than a murderer. Wailord's position is totally justified!"

"Just give me a second…" said Wailord. He began setting up stat boosts. Each turn, Heracross kept on Close Combatting, but Wailord was just getting bulkier and bulkier, eliminating any progress. Wailord went to sleep and Heracross finally saw his chance. Heracross Mega Evolved and darted toward its foe to deliver the final blow.

But then… the Chesto Berry activated.

Heracrossed screamed in terror as Wailord launched itself into the sky and crushed the tiny ant with a Heavy Slam.

Mimikyu unhid his face and looked over at Wailord. As the dust settled, he could see the unmoving husk of the cloned beetle. Mimikyu began to weep over the violence. Mightyena patted the disturbed ghost guy.

"It's okay, Mimikyu. We were saving him," said Mightyena solemnly whilst smiling. "Heracross and his gang didn't ask to be a part of this world. We all did our part and saved them. The real problem is the king and his gang of evil Poke-Scientists that keep imposing their metagame agenda. They are the ones we need to stop in order to prevent stuff like this from ever happening again."

Mimikyu tearfully nodded and collected himself. The three then returned to their journey to Smog Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Wailord Heavy Slammed the iron gate to Smog Castle down. Mightyena and his pack strutted in with heroic intent. It was dark and spooky, however. Even Mimikyu was getting a tad overspooked.

Mightyena gasped as he noticed an old foe in the corner. "Is that who I think it is?"

A Delibird in stylish sunglasses approached the three. It brandished its bag and put on a big smirk. "What's goin' on, shady people?"

"You know this guy, Mightyena?" asked Wailord a bit surprised.

"Yup, it all started years ago when I first heard of him…" mused Mightyena in a soulful remembrance. "I always admired his work, but whenever I asked him for a colab, he would ignore me."

"I had my reasons, Mightyena, I don't respect you dissing my friends just for the attention," said Delibird getting serious.

"I'm not doing it for the attention. I'm doing it so others notice my example. Those are not synonymous."

"I don't care what you think. It's just really bad that you say such hurtful things and I don't want to hang out with people who stir up trouble in community. We need more positivity and I'm doing anything I can to keep the Pokemon community a fun place to chill!"

"If by 'fun place', you mean 'illegal, corrupt, and unethical'. You yourself, Delibird, have shown me the errors within this community. It's time to purge!" With that Mightyena jumped atop Delibird and chomped down hard with fangs of lightning.

Delibird got back to his stubby little feet and shook off the attack. "That attack did less than half of my max health. I'm bulky, my guy. Now catch this Present!" Delibird shot a Present out of his tail and it blew up in Mightyena's face. It did some major damage.

"It's okay," Mightyena said to his comrades. Mightyena started Double teaming. Delibird started missing his Presents now. The one time the move connected, it actually restored Mightyena's health as opposed to damaging. After six Double Teams, Mightyena let off a smirk. "Now's the time to strike." Mightyena bounced up into the air and chomped Delibird again. But this time… Delibird was completely obliterated.

"IT'S A CRIIIIIIIIT!" cried Delibird. He fell to the ground defeated. His glorious shades cracked and fell off his beak.

Mightyena smiled and kicked some dust into Delibird's unprotected eyes. "Justice is served!"

"Oh my sweet baby lanta…" Delibird moaned as he collapsed. A Gengar wearing a crown appeared behind Delibird and tried to revive him, but it was too late.

Mightyena let out a chuckle and smugly turned away from the scene.

"Where do you think you're going?" roared Gengar.

"You can't fight me, Gengar. With Delibird down, you cease your effectiveness in battle."

It was true. Gengar and Delibird were soul-linked, meaning when one fell, the other was unable to procede. "You monster. Look what you've done to my boy! MY BOY!"

"Monster?" Mightyena spun around and gave Gengar a dirty look. "Who's the bigger monster, someone who kills or someone who cheats?"

"Look, I want you to know… what you did makes me more angry than the fact that Entei doesn't get Earthquake."

"And the fact that you get angry at me makes me realize that you can't handle criticism," Mightyena then whistled and a Bastiodon crashed through the ceiling. It landed right in front of Gengar.

"WHOA! What is that!?" cried Gengar. He grabbed Delibird and flew back into the shadows.

"This is my pack's ultimate defense. You and Delibird's symbiosis pales in comparison to our synergy." Mightyena turned to Bastiodon. "Now is the time, big guy!"

"I'm all about it, boss!" said Bastiodon. It rammed into Gengar and blocked him in the corner. The two losers were not going anywhere now. They had just been successfully blocked by the pack.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, pack. Floor one of Smog Castle was crazy, but made for some pretty good content," Mightyena announced to his squad. "But there are some pretty distinct flaws about those last two 'mons that you maaaaaay have not noticed."

"Really?" said Mimikyu interested.

"Yeah, first off, the EV spreads for Delibird were all over the place. Second, Delibird was running Hustle which is totally worthless when it comes to Double Team foes with the know-how, like me." Mightyena then went on for another ten minutes about how poorly Delibird had fought.

"What's your opinion on Gengar?" asked Wailord.

"Well, to be perfectly truthful, as I always am, I didn't really see Gengar in action. However, that Gengar was probably genned to have perfect stats all around and ran the standard Smog Castle moveset. Let me tell you why that was a big mistake…" Mightyena then spent another ten minutes explaining the flaws of the Gengar he did not actually fight.

After Mightyena had finished. Wailord nodded and then raised a fin. "I have a suggestion though. Shouldn't you run Will-O-Wisp on a Gengar to halt heavy physical attackers?"

Mightyena shot Wailord a dirty look. "What are you stupid? Will-O-Wisp is a move without 100 percent accuracy. If you use that, then your opponent won't ever get hit, especially if they set up the Double Team. Run Focus Blast instead. Its good against strong physical sweepers like Heal Bell/Baton Pass Delcatty."

"A good point…" said Wailord.

Mimikyu nodded happily. "I have no idea what you just said, Mightyena. But I'm just happy you know your stuff so well!"

"You're one of the lucky ones, Mimikyu," said Mightyena proudly. "Most people are idiots who can't get it through their thick skulls that there's more than one way to battle."

"So we can use either Smog Castle's rules or make up our own?"

"Mimikyu, never ever say that again you pretentious pleb." Mightyena growled and cornered Mimikyu against a wall. "Smog Castle is a society run by horrible people who think their way is the only way. We should never trust them for any sort of situation. Do you want to die?"

"NO!" Mimikyu was now in tears.

"Then I suggest you stay away from the path that all Smog Castle folk travel. It leads to nothing but a cheating shame, and cheating begets an evil more horrific than murder itself."

Mimikyu sniffled. "Thank you for being our pack leader, Mightyena. I don't know what we'd do without you…"

"Me either, kid… me either…"


	4. Chapter 4

Mightyena and the rest of the pack made it to the second floor. "Another dark room. See how evil this phony competitive scene is, guys?" said Mightyena in a semi-smug tone. "We need to keep moving…"

Mimikyu shrieked and ran behind Wailord after being spooked by something up ahead. Mightyena took a closer look. In the window sat a mysterious shadowy figure. The silhouette waved down to them and descended to their level. Mightyena smiled.

"Well, well, well!" Mightyena laughed. "Have no fear, fellas. I think the potentially strongest 'mon ever has arrived."

It was Tapu Bulu. A legendary Pokemon that had befriended Mightyena back in the days of the Great Leakage. Mightyena had tremendous respect for Tapu Bulu and often deemed it "the best new Pokemon".

"What's shakin', Bulu?" said Wailord. Mimikyu finally came out of hiding.

"I fear it's not a time for joy, my friends…" said Bulu sadly.

Mightyena smiled anyway. "Nothing I can't handle! What scrubs are we dealing with this time?"

"I was just downstairs looking for you and I saw Bastiodon using Block and setting up its Iron Defenses in order to seal the deal on Gengar."

"Awesome, but I knew that would happen anyway."

"But then… another opponent arrived on scene and landed a critical Drain Punch on Bastiodon! Big Boy is down!"

"Impossible! There's no way you can get past a Sturdy Bastiodon in one hit!" Mightyena turned to his pack. "Guys, we got another cheater on our tails and he's packing the heat big time."

Mimikyu was scared. "He's gonna Drain Punch us too?"

"Don't be stupid, Mimikyu. Fighting-type moves won't affect you." He then got serious. "But a dirty cheater like him… I don't know…"

Wailord was stunned. He had never heard his wise pack leader utter those three words. Things were getting even more troublesome by the second.

Suddenly a group of two figures entered the room from the window and landed right behind Tapu Bulu. The first used Ice Punch and socked the Legendary while the second followed up with a Fire Punch to seal the deal.

"Bulu, no!" cried Mimikyu.

Mightyena growled at the attackers.

"Hello," said the first, a Scrafty with a saucy look, somewhat like a hoodlum.

"What's up, you-?" said the second, a Dragonite, before he got cut off by Mightyena.

"YOU TWO!?" Mightyena roared in tremendous rage. "YOU ARE THE TOP THREATS TO THIS GREAT COMMUNITY!" His fangs electrified and he charged into the Scrafty. Scrafty used Fake Out just in time to stop Mightyena in its tracks. "Aha… so that's how you OHKO'd Bastiodon. You used Fake Out and then Drain Punch."

"Actually me and Dragonite just attacked him together after we set up our Dragon Dances," said Scrafty. "For some reason your Bastiodon wouldn't stop using Block and Iron Defense."

"I won't stand for this…" said Mightyena. "If I'm going to take you down in order to avenge the best new Pokemon, I'll need to do so in a way that eternally shames you." Mightyena placed a paw on Mimikyu's decoy protrusion. "It's time for a free-for-all."

Dragonite was taken aback. "But how? You can't be serious about letting that kid fight. He looks scared."

"Besides, you're always boasting about your Wailord set," said Scrafty. "Leave poor Mimikyu alone."

"Hah! Wait until you cheaters see my mighty Mimikyu strats," barked Mightyena.

"This is very wrong, but maybe if we knock you senseless, the poor kid'll see the light," said Dragonite.

"Mightyena, do you think I can do it?" said Mimikyu worried.

"I trained you, didn't I? Don't doubt my intelligence, idiot," said Mightyena.


	5. Chapter 5

Mightyena, Mimikyu, Scrafty, and Dragonite got into position for their Free-For-All. The two sides had already thought of a strategy. However, Scrafty and Dragonite were thoroughly perplexed by how a team of one Pokemon made any sense for this type of battle.

Mightyena started off by using Double Team. Dragonite and Scrafty were nervous about attacking poor Mimikyu, so they set up their Dragon Dances, predicting Mightyena would go for his favourite move. Mimikyu emulated its idol and set up a Double Team.

On the second turn Mightyena used Double Team and Scrafty used Protect. Dragonite went for Earthquake, missing Scrafty and Mightyena, but deactivating Mimikyu's Disguise ability.

On the third turn, Mightyena went for a third Double Team. His evasiveness was off the charts now, and he still had three more levels to spare. Scrafty went for a Drain Punch on Mightyena, but missed. Dragonite went for Dragon Claw and missed. Mimikyu used Play Rough on Scrafty and brought its health down low.

On the fourth turn, Mightyena used Iron Tail on Mimikyu and knocked it out completely. Scrafty and Dragonite were pretty stunned to see this.

"That was just straight up overkill, Mightyena," said Scrafty.

"But at least I didn't cheat my way to where I am now!" growled Mightyena with a tantalizing smirk.

"That's it. This battle is over," said Dragonite. "I'm not messing with this guy if this is what he stands for. The boss upstairs should be the one to end his madness."

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Dragonite," Mightyena snidely remarked. "So what if I virtually obliterated, my ally. He wasn't my ally to begin with. Everyone is your opponent in a Free-For-All. Mimikyu should have known that before accepting the position."

"You're just a cruel loser, Mightyena… You're not worth battling if this is how you go and treat your teammates." said Scrafty.

"Sounds to me like you guys are the real losers. Backing down like the convicted cheaters we all know you are. Especially, you Dragonite, what with your famous shiny Caterpie sweep. Obviously, that poor thing was a product of your twisted labs. You don't even have any proof that any of the Pokemon you help train are legitimate."

"Actually I do. It's all recorded," said Dragonite.

Mightyena ignored Dragonite and made for the next set of stairs leading up to the third and final floor. Wailord trailed behind the pack leader and shoved Scrafty aside rudely.

Scrafty and Dragonite looked at each other in confused rage. They then looked down at poor Mimikyu still lying unconscious on the ground. Scrafty picked up Mimikyu and he and Dragonite ran off to find some medical assistance before it was too late for the shy little ghost.


	6. Chapter 6

Mightyena and Wailord kicked the doors open as they approached the throne room on the third floor of Smog Castle. Wailord gulped because he was a bit nervous. Mightyena just sported his smug grin all the while.

In front of them sat the leader of the Smog Castle representatives, King Koffing. Koffing let out a burst of smog in surprise as the two Pokemon entered his throne room. "What is the meaning of this?" he shouted. "I suppose the rumours about intruders have been correct. But a Mightyena and a Wailord? Seems a bit out of place…"

"You're the one out of place, King Koffing!" barked Mightyena. "You are a phony when it comes to a competent competitive seen. Look at all the damage you have caused to this once great community!"

Koffing gave a quizzical look. "What damage? The only damage I hear of is when you rant about how we caused you to lose your girlfriend. To this day, I still don't understand how that makes any lick of sense…"

"Enough talk, Kingy Boy! What you see is what you get! My team is absolutely flawless and we're all original, bred from the egg, and trained with the passion. Everything you stand for is a heaping batch of lies!"

"Well, I offered to talk things out with you in the past, but you just used that Bastiodon to block my messengers all the time. It's like you feed off of aggravating pacifists."

"Hey! I'm a pacifist, man. I don't start stuff. But I suppose I'm the only one who cares enough to finish it."

Koffing sighed and discharged another burst of green smog. "Look, what can I do for you, mate?"

"I want you to stop telling people to play your way!"

"Okay. Not like we ever did unless they joined the group. Everyone else, such as yourself, is totally allowed to just use us as reference for developing their own sets."

"That's not good enough!" Mightyena electrified his fangs and darted toward the Smog Castle king. "Your evil deserves to be erased from the world and I'm starting with you!"

Right before Mightyena could land his devastating attack on Koffing, a fiery fist slammed hard into his gut, sending the dark doggo flying.

Mightyena hit the ceiling and fell down to the ground. It slowly rose and shook off the pain. "What was that!? Koffing can't learn Flare Blitz! This is an outrage! You see, this is why what should be banned is just your whole stupid system!"

"Nah, man! That attack wasn't Koffing's," said a blazing silhouette. The flames dispersed and an eager Darmanitan now stood before Mightyena. The new opponent pounded his fists together. "That attack? That was mine, bruh."

"You…"

"What's poppin', people?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Holy Miltank!_ Wailord thought as he studied the scene before him. _I know that Darmanitan from anywhere. That's the same one who burned Mightyena so hard that it took a whole month for him to return to his normal fighting shape._

"I can't believe it…" said Mightyena. "And here I thought we were comrades, Darmanitan. But now you've gone and defended this accursed establishment."

"Look, dawg. You and I aren't too far from different guys, you know. We might not fight exclusively with Smog Castle's ruleset, but we've learned to adapt," said Darmanitan. "Only, you adapted in kind of a less healthy way than I did."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, bruh… I keep tryna tell ya! Don't play Pokemon just 'cause you got beef with the community. You gotta just have fun with it!"

"Your definition of 'fun' is quite evil, if I do say so myself."

"Says you!"

"And have I ever lied?"

"Dawg… dawg… your thumbnails speak VOLUMES!"

"Enough!" Mightyena electrified his fangs. "I want justice and I won't let a washed-up has-been like you stand in my way!"

Darmanitan punched his fists together and they lit up in a fiery blaze. "We in here then?"

"Don't taunt someone with more views than you. Or else you're the one who's going to end up burnt…"

"WHAT-EVER, dawg!" Darmanitan bounded into the sky and delivered a harsh blow to Mightyena. Mightyena countered with a thunderous crunch. The two Pokemon warriors were the top of their class and the clash was at the top of its intensity. The brawl stunned both Wailord and King Koffing in terms of its brutality.

"HOW DO THEY DO THIS!" cried Darmanitan as he charged up from deep within. He was about to launch something crazy at his foe. What came next blew everyone's mind.

"Yo, I'm blitzin' and dishin' some serious shade to a foe.

Got a trap for you, kid. So don't get up when you this low.

You can't fight for what's worth. Your Thunder Fanging don't hurt.

You can Double your Team, but you ain't scorching this earth

Like me, dawg. The champ, who puts the macho in yo mug,

Comin' atcha like Rage. Break yo neck with the Blitz, dawg.

So slick, can crit yo' wall with my Normalium Z.

You can't take the heat, so why just go disagree?

You can Block with ya Big Boy, but you shields are down, fail.

You don't like my fire, dawg. Then go 'head and bail!"

Mightyena roared in anger as the sick jam slammed into his ego. There was a heavy mental battle erupting that made the current skirmish all the more intense. "That horrid junk you spew, Darmanitan! You're lucky if even a brainless twelve-year-old would buy that as creativity!"

"Then go ahead and flag this one, dawg! See if I care! I'm just havin' a good time!" laughed Darmanitan as he flexed, leading into a wild rampage toward Mightyena.

Darmanitan rammed Mightyena, knocking him to the ground. The attack was as solid as Darmanitan's fire lyrics. Mightyena struggled to stand back up. He growled at his inconsistency. "There's only one way I'm losing to this freak. You must be one of Smog Castle's heinous products.

"Your head thick, bruh?"

"You don't deserve my audience. I will not entertain this incompetence…"

"That's pretty funny comin' from you!"

Mightyena roared and charged toward Darmanitan with another Thunder Fang. The attack missed and Darmanitan slid past Mightyena and smashed the big dog hard with a slick slam. He then U-turned back over to Koffing and crossed his arms cockily. He scoffed at Mightyena and blew flame out of his nostrils.

Koffing looked down at the fallen Mightyena and sighed. "Have you had enough, Mightyena? Are you ready to give up on all this waste of time? You should just accept that there are some of us out there who like to battle a certain way. We aren't imposing any rules upon anyone. Those who join us are subject to rules, but may come and go as they please. Our organization is not one-sided."

"You should be ashamed of yourself…" groaned Mightyena as it shakily rose. "You call your organization just, but you live in lies. There is nothing about Smog Castle that permits freedom. You operate on a exclusivity basis that deteriorates when faced with reality. Learn to acknowledge the truth, you whelps!"

"Ya'll just a sore loser, dawg…" Darmanitan said as he rolled his eyes.

Mightyena staggered toward Wailord and nudged him. The two then made their way to the castle's exit. Mightyena was no longer in any shape to continue battling the Smog Castle King and his defenses. Darmanitan did not manage to burn him, but his spirit was definitely scorched. It would take some time, but Mightyena would return with a raging fury. Smog Castle was not off the hook yet.

Once the two were outside the castle, Wailord turned to Mightyena with a frown. "I apologise for my refusal to intervene. Darmanitan was just too threatening for me to even lift a fin to try and save you."

"I didn't need saving, Wailord. And you shouldn't have been scared of that fraud. It just goes to show how weak you truly are," Mightyena said angrily, yet with a hint of pride still adorning his tone. "You and Mimikyu were obviously the wrong choices for me to have considered bringing along for this mission. I suggest you leave, think about what you've done, and return once you've become more than just a useless moron."

Wailord looked down at the ground and slid away from Mightyena. Giant tears dropped from his ducts and splashed onto the ground. His hero had just denied all of his worth as a strong and heroic Pokemon warrior. Wailord had never felt so alone.

THE END


End file.
